


Reigny Days

by rubysrocket28



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysrocket28/pseuds/rubysrocket28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinoe gives syd a pep talk after the game against the flash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigny Days

Pinoe skulked around the corner as the flash players left the locker room. She didn't see the signature long plaited brunette braid she had been looking for. Sighing, she walked up to the door. The midfielder rocked back and forth on her feet anxiously before pushing it open. The younger woman was sitting on the bench carefully brushing out her hair. Megan cautiously walked forward. They hadn't talked in a while, or really at all. Not since the trade had happened. She had gotten a text when it was official and had decided to give Sydney some space. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but now, face to face, it was tense, it was awkward, it was-Megan didn't know what it was, all she knew was that she didn't like it.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Sydney didn't look up. "It's your locker room."

Megan sat down on the bench and went to gently put her hand on the forwards shoulder but Syd shrugged it off. The midfielder flinched. That hurt. The two of them had gotten close, especially last season. Whenever they weren't training together they had explored Seattle's endless coffee shops and markets. Sydney had been there for Megan through her painful break up with Sara. Megan had been there when Sydney had first met Dom, teasing that there babies were going to be really cute. They had been each other's home away from home. When they went back to the national team, they would whisper inside jokes to each other during practice and meal times. They would speak in there silly language that would make there teammates roll there eyes and occasionally make Dawn yell at them. There friendship had blossomed over the past year, and to have it come down to a cold shoulder, was, well, Megan didn't have a better word for it than just heartbreaking.

"So is this how it's gonna be from now on?" Megan asked. "Your just gonna ignore me?"

Sydney shrugged. Megan ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Ok look, I get it. I get that your angry with the way the trade went down but stuff like this happens in sports all time and I don't want it to effect our frien-"

"I'm not angry about the trade. At least not anymore" the forward interrupted.

"Ok so why the freeze out?"

"You wouldn't get it."

Megan nudged the forward in the ribs."Try me."

Sydney kicked the locker in front of her, making a small dent with her boot.

"I'm angry at myself. I'm angry that I haven't been scoring on the national team, I'm worried that I will never start for the national team again, I'm angry that I didn't score more with the reign last season and I can't help but feel that's part of the reason why I was traded and just generally feel inadequate and like a complete failure."

Megan scoffed. "You think I don't understand that?"

Sydney raised her eye brows, shaking her had. "You? Miss constantly starts on the national team, is always either scoring or assisting for both club and country? Miss played in France in the champions league? Miss I put a perfect 40 yard cross onto Abby's head in extra time to beat Brazil in the quarter finals? How could you possibly understand?"

The midfielder laughed. "You think it's always been like that for me? Iv'e torn my ACL twice. I thought about quitting both times, thinking i could never get back to the level I was at before. I was benched right before the 2011 WC. I only started two games that entire tournament and France? Well I left France because the coach kept benching me or playing me with the reserve team. So your having a rough time right now. So what? You still need to get up every morning to go to practice. You still get up and you lace up your boots and do your runs and you take the hits and you play the game. You keep moving forward and then when you not even paying attention, you find your way back again. Kapish?"

Sydney grinned. "Kapish. That french coach is an idiot by the way."

Megan laughed, knuckling Sydney's head slightly. "Thanks, i'll call him and tell him that. Now, I don't know about you but i'm dying for some coffee. You in?"

Sydney nodded vigorously. "Ugh yes, you have no idea how much I have missed Seattle coffee."

Megan stood up. "Cool but since I did score a hat trick your buying right? Plus I had an assist soooo-" Sydney grabbed her bag, shoving the midfielder off the bench.

"I swear your ego gets bigger every day".

Megan picked up the forwards jersey top off the floor, stood up and threw it at her. "You look ugly in that kit by the way" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door. Sydney laughed, chasing after her.


End file.
